


Heistin' Memories

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Cheryl and Ghost Ray's BFF Adventures [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Shenanigans, and a surprise appearance!, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost Ray has an idea for a MadHouse heist!<br/>But, he's gonna need some help to pull this off. And his BFF, Cheryl, won't be enough. <br/>Who else can help in this crazy plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heistin' Memories

Cheryl and Ghost Ray were aimlessly walking through the MadHouse, sharing a pack of Oreos while chatting about their latest jog around the MadHouse. Poor Ghost Ray was leaning against the wall, while flying. 

"Man, I'm so tired. Cheryl you are never taking me into that hell hole again." Ghost Ray complained. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Hell hole? You mean 'outside'? Ray, you need some fresh air. And some exercise. All I'm doing is helping your ghostly figure." Ghost Ray huffed and floated in front of her and started showing off his ghostly figure. "BFF, please. My figure is perfect. You don't need to change a thing." 

As Cheryl giggled and walked past the game room, she could've sworn she saw someone lying on a bunch of bean bags piled up together. She peeked into the room and saw Ryan lying down, looking dead in the eyes. He was playing GTA V. Or at least, that's what she thought. She and Ghost Ray walked in the room and saw that Ryan wasn't doing anything in the game. He just stood there, got killed by NPCs, respawned, and then the cycle repeats. 

"Uh, Ryan? What's going on? You're, uh...you're not murdering anything." Cheryl sat next to him and saw his blue eyes slowly opening and closing while shakily holding his controller. 

"Need..Diet Coke...Lotti's stash..." Ryan whispered, clutching Cheryl's shirt. Ghost Ray pulled him away and turned the game off.

"Calm down, dude. You need more soda. So you want one from Lotti's stash? Yeah, good luck. Can't wait to see you in the afterlife."

"Please help. Can't murder without it..." Ryan's eyes widened as his hands shook, dropping the controller. 

"What do we do?" Cheryl asked her BFF. 

Ghost Ray shrugged. "Guess we gotta go heistin' for a Diet Coke."

"Or we could just go to the store."

"NO! NO! I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA! AND WE'RE DOING A DAMN HEIST! WAFFLE-O!"

\----------------------------

Ghost Ray floated outside of Lotti's room and scoped out the situation. She was sitting in front of her Xbox One, playing Destiny and shouting various cries of murder at the NPC's. 

"DIEEEEE!! Come here so I can kill you in many different ways! If you value your lives, you will come here and let me end you!" she exclaimed, while sitting on her bed, waving her controller around to imitate her character in a murder spree. 

The MadHouse Ghost looked around the room. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. Then, he saw Lotti pick up a Diet Coke can next to her bed and look at it in annoyance. "Ugh. I've run out. Gotta get another one." 

She paused the game, got up from her bed and went to a cabinet next to her bathroom door. He couldn't seen much, but it looked like she entered a code on a keypad and the doors opened to reveal nothing but Diet Coke cans. She took one out and closed the cabinet doors. Ghost Ray gasped at the sight. So much Diet Coke! That was the big vault. They had to get it! This idea of his had to work. 

He finally made himself known and floated into the room. He swooped towards the secret cabinet and almost reached his hand in to get one until Lotti whacked him with a baseball bat. "OW OW OW! WHAT THE HELL?! CALM DOWN, DUDE!"

"Get the fuck out of my room, you ghostly creep! OUT!" Lotti kept hitting him as Ray barely escaped her wrath. 

"Man, we gotta keep her away from weapons..." he grumbled as he flew back to Cheryl's room empty handed. Cheryl gasped and hugged him when she saw the state he was in.

"Oh, my God! Ray?? What happened?!"

"Lightning struck my ass."

\----------------------------------

Cheryl walked to Lotti's room, with Ghost Ray by her side. He was wearing a purple Twitch hoodie, black beanie and holding a pink sniper rifle. 

"Had to dig this baby out of retirement. Still looks good on me, even as a ghost." he chuckled. 

Cheryl shook her head. "Please tell me you have no bullets in that thing... We don't want Lotti to get shot."

"Aw, come on! It's been years. There's nothing in this old thing!"

*BANG!*

There was now a hole in the wall near Omega's room. Luckily, he was out of town and couldn't rage about it. 

"...whoops. I guess there was something in this old thing. My bad."

"Damn it, Ray!" Cheryl exclaimed. 

"All right! WHO WANTS TO TANGO WITH DEATH?!" Lotti burst out of her room, holding a dark blue sniper rifle, matching that of Ray's. 

"HANDS IN THE AIR, BITCH! THE SODA IS MINE!" Ghost Ray exclaims, holding his gun towards her. 

Cheryl stood between them both. "Whoa whoa whoa! No guns! Jesus Christmas, calm down!"

Lotti glared at the ghost. "This asshole keeps trying to steal my Diet Coke! Explain yourself!" 

"This is a heist! Hand over the soda! I want the password to the vault and any Oreos you have stashed away!" 

Cheryl lowered Lotti's gun. "Look. We just wanted a Diet Coke, so Ryan can get his energy back to play GTA V again. This idiot doesn't know how to ask, so he's basically had these stupid plans to steal them from you."

"They weren't stupid. You want stupid? I worked with a big nosed idiot who might've had the dumbest heist of all time. Firetrucks and yellow suits. Now, THAT is stupid!"

"Now, what is going on here?" a muffled voice asked. 

Cheryl and Ghost Ray turned around to see none other than BM Vagabond standing there, mask and all. He was holding a gun of his own and looked at Ray with nostalgia. 

"I noticed that the Brownman hoodie was gone from my closet and I knew you had it on. Ah, the good ol' days." Ryan smiled, taking off his mask, revealing the iconic face paint. "We sure had fun, didn't we?"

Cheryl looked behind Ryan to see his hair in a small ponytail. 

"We sure did, Vagabond. It was nice to pull out this stuff again, but it kinda won't help us here. Lotti won't give up the goods."

"Fuck you all. It's my Diet Coke." Lotti flipped everyone off. 

"Now, there's no need for that. I've found a more effective way to get Diet Coke. And it involves what we're wearing. How would you two lucky Vagabonds like to join the original Vagabond on a little heist?" 

Cheryl's eyes widened. Heisting with her BFF! "I am so in!"

Lotti grinned evilly. "You bet I'm in, Ryan. I've been murdering all day in video games; I could use a break."

"You break your murder break by murdering again. Way to go, genius." the MadHouse ghost sniper muttered.

BM Vagabond put his mask back on. "Let's get you ladies the proper equipment and start having some fun, shall we?" 

"Sure, but I have a question. You were almost dead a minute ago in the game room. How are you so full of energy? Did you find a Diet Coke?" Cheryl asked. 

"Nah. Tabitha gave me a Pepsi, so I'm only energized for about 1 hour." Ryan deadpanned.

Ghost Ray smirked. "Well, we'd better hurry then. LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S HEIST!"


End file.
